Wandering
by Effie Mot
Summary: Her best friend died and she can't except it.
1. Lemonpaw

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Squirrelflight wouldn't have been so mean to Brambleclaw in 'Starlight'. **

**Author's note: I tried my best on it, so I want reviews. **

**Lemonpaw's POV **

I guess you could say that I loved him; I won't deny it. It started out as something small, but it grew to an immeasurable emotion. He was just my friend, that was all I wanted, yet I couldn't help but fall for him. No one else cared much for him, you see he was different. But, I'm getting a little ahead of myself, let's start the day we became friends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't her problem. Why should she care if the other apprentices taunt Icepaw? She watched from a distance as the called him things like Mutepaw, Dumbpaw, and Stupidkit. A soft new-leaf gale blew her fur. A remarkable thing her fur was. It was the lightest orange on the top, until her belly. On her belly it was pure white, as were three of her four paws. It was that last paw that made her different. Her font left paw was the brightest shade of orange that any cat had ever seen. Rolling her sea foam green eyes she got to her paws and went to help Icepaw.

She stopped to look at one very big tom apprentice, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Fatpaw!" the other apprentices giggled.

The tom she called 'Fatpaw' sneered, "Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone would stand up to that scrap of fur they call an apprentice."

Before any of them knew what was happening she leapt on to him. Though one of the younger apprentices, she was a good fighter. Taking her orange paw she swiped the cat's ear; leaving a mark he wouldn't soon forget.

She padded over to Icepaw, "You okay?" she mewed, giving him a concerned look.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine, L-Lemonpaw" he gave a weak little smile;

"Wanna go hunting?" the little tom nodded and they were off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**What did you think, bad, ok, terrible?**


	2. Icepaw

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of writing, oh, a two kitttypets named **

**Author's note: I got reviews, didn't think that would happen. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**

**Icepaw's POV**

It shouldn't have happened this way, actually, it shouldn't have happened at all. StarClan said it was my time, but I wasn't ready to go. I couldn't leave, not until I was a warrior. Lemonpaw, I owe that honor to you.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Icepaw lay in the apprentice den. 'It must be moonhigh.' He thought distantly. He rolled over, then remembering that Lemonpaw was there, he rolled back. He looked over at the sleeping she-cat. There was a big difference between to a wake Lemonpaw and the sleeping Lemonpaw. When she was fully awake she could be harsh and fool-hearty, but the sleeping her was gentle and wise. Closing his eyes, he waited for sleep to come.

Dreams. They were a strange part of Icepaw. He couldn't understand them and could never remember them by the time he woke up, but they always made his hazy gray pelt shake.

Fighting, he was fighting. He gazed off to the distance and saw the other apprentices fighting. I huge cat was behind him, he couldn't see it. It raised a paw and-

"Icepaw come on," It was Lemonpaw, "We've got things to do!"

OoOoOoOoOoO


	3. NOTE!

**Author's note: Okay, I need some opinions. At the moment I am stuck with warrior names and whether or not Icepaw should be a warrior before or as he is dying. **

**Names for Lemonpaw: The rules are no Lemonpelt or fur or tail!**

**Names for Icepaw: No Iceclaw or pelt or tail or fur!**

**Now the other question: Should Lemonpaw and Icepaw get their warrior names before Icepaw dies?**


	4. Running for prey

**Disclaimer: My birthday was last week (6/6/06, scary), but I wasn't given the Warriors series, only money and books.**

**Author's note: I still need more reviews on when they should get their warrior names, so please tell me.**

**Still Icepaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You'll never catch me!" Lemonpaw yowled, rushing through the forest. Icepaw's claws scraped the ground as he went after her. He sniffed the air; Lemonpaw's scent was at a standstill. A blur of orange flew out from behind a near by bush and tackled him. Laughing, Lemonpaw forced Icepaw onto his back, "A-a-alright!" he exclaimed, trying to get her off.

After a few moments of playing fighting the two apprentices stopped. "Y-you know t-that w-w-we're suppose to be h-hunting" came the trembling voice of the gray apprentice with black tips on his ears and tail.

She rolled her cloudy green eyes, "Yeah," she said, her voice sounding ashamed at first, "But this is more fun!" Icepaw was making his very best why-can't-you-be-responsible face and shaking his head in disgrace. "If w-we don't w-w-work hard, w-w-we'll never go to a gathering!" it stutters in his voice died down as he started to get louder.

Seeing the fury in his blue eyes, she backed up. "Okay, okay. We'll catch something on the way back to camp."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Did anyone hear the rumor that Whitepaw will be Whitenose in 'Twilight'? **

**Oh, and sorry about the short chapter, I'm really tired and type like 20 words a minute. **


	5. Lostpaw

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Firestar would have to go to a rehabilitation center to learn how to name his warriors.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. And yes, I will make chapters longer. **

**Lemonpaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

On the way back to camp Lemonpaw managed to catch a squirrel, a robin, a vole, and a small rabbit. At the entrance to RavenClan camp she stopped and waited for Icepaw. She didn't have to wait long, for with in a few seconds he came in to sight. His catch was huge, two shrews, a mouse, a rabbit, wood pigeon, and fish. By the look on Icepaw's face, he was tired.

"Let me help you with that," Lemonpaw mewed, setting her catch down and rushing over to help him. "I c-c-can do it m-m-myself." He stuttered, the mouth full of prey made it harder to hear him. Backing up she went to grab her catch and stalked in to camp.

Everything looked like it always did in RavenClan camp, full of queens fussing over kits in the nursery, elders tell apprentices to fetch fresh moss for their bedding, the medicine cat, Grassblade, and his apprentice, Littlepaw, were restocking herbs, warriors coming and leaving patrol's, and their leader, Rockstar, sitting below Hanging Tree (**A/N: In RavenClan Hanging Tree is like High Rock**).

Lemonpaw couldn't help but hold her head high. As she walked she puffed out her chest and dropped her kill in the fresh-kill pile. Having been right next to the pile at the time Dawnflame, the Clan deputy, started to speak. "Good hunting?" she mewed to the two apprentices. Icepaw nodded and Lemonpaw followed suit. "I'm going to have a chat with Rockstar, about you to going to the gathering."

Lemonpaw watched as the deputy walked over to their leader. Within moments Rockstar leapt up to one of Hanging Tree's lower branched and called the Clan. "Let all those enough to catch their own prey gather below Hanging Tree for a calling of the Clan"

At his yowl all the apprentices and warriors made their way to him. "Cats of RavenClan," his mew echoed through the silent camp, "As you know tonight is the gathering and we must decide who is going and who will stay to guard the camp." Pausing, Rockstar wait until every cat was listening, "Dawnflame, Oakfur, Bluesnow, Loyalheart, and Deepwater will be my warriors. Nofoot, Longfur, and Brokenears are the elders attending. And the apprentice will be Lostpaw, Lemonpaw, and Icepaw."

Lemonpaw and Icepaw exchanged a little nod to each other and waited for their leader to finish. "I leave the Clan in at capable paws of Fishtail." The senior warrior with green eyes nodded.

"Now I ask all those going to the gathering to get some rest and eat something." Rockstar got off Hanging Tree and joined Dawnflame to eat. Icepaw prodded Lemonpaw with a fore paw, "Come on," his voice was, for now, free of stutters, "W-w-w-we better eat." She nodded and pulled a rabbit for the pile, "Wanna share?" she asked him as she began to walk towards their favorite eating place. Icepaw mewed a simple, "Yes," but it sounded like, "Y-y-y-yes."

Chomping into the rabbit, Lemonpaw remembered that another apprentice was to also go to the gathering, "Hey Icepaw?" the gray tom looked up, "Who was the other apprentice that's coming to the gathering?" though she had been trying to listen, the only names she heard were hers and Icepaw's. He swallowed his bite of rabbit and replied, "L-l-l-Lostpaw."

Lemonpaw looked over Icepaw's shoulder to the dark as night tom behind him. "Lemonpaw," Icepaw whispered, "w-w-w-w-why don't we ask him to sit with us?" She rolled her eyes, "But he always looks so sad," her eyes closed and she remembered the day Lostpaw stumbled into camp

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Hi, there," mewed the very young Lemonkit to a shivering little ball of black fur. The fur moved. "Come on," she mewed, "get up sleepy head." Lemonkit batted the ball with her orange fore paw. _

_The black ball of fur turned out to be a kit, "Don't," he mewed. "I'm Lemonkit by the way. What's your name?" She voice was happy and full of life. The black kit looked as if he was going to cry, "I don't have one. No cat ever cared enough about me to name me." He hid his face in his paws, as though he was ashamed. Lemonkit went up to him, "I'll name you." But at that moment she heard someone call the name 'Lostkit' and she knew that was his name._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay," she muttered. "Hey," Lemonpaw called to Lostpaw, who looked both ways and went back to eating. "Yes you, Lostpaw." The black tom apprentice looked up, "Wanna eat with us?" she offered and she smiled as he padded over.


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Now, if owned Warriors I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer would I?**

**Author's note: Lostpaw gets his own POV now. Go Lostpaw!**

**Lostpaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The young dark as night tom had a lifeless soul. It had been lifeless for as long as any cat could remember; any cat but him. Not many of his Clan stopped to think twice where he had came from; they just thought that he was the son of some rouge cat. But Lostpaw knew better for he could remember his mother and his brother.

Deep, deep, deep, down inside his heart he knew that no cat, his own Clan or not, would ever except him. Unlike his fellow young apprentices, Lemonpaw and Icepaw, he was not looking forward to his first gathering. Truth be told he had spent the first three moons of his apprenticeship trying to avoid it.

Friendless and lonely was they way he was meant to be, forever. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would whisper, so that no cat could hear, that he would be taken back by his mother and everything would be alright. Yet, he knew that wouldn't happen either.

"Uh," a little voice broke the wandering of the lost, "Lostpaw?" he shook his head and everything he had been thinking about disappeared. Lifting up his head he saw Lemonpaw and Icepaw getting up. "Come on," the orange she-cat said to him, again, it all seemed like a dream. Eventually he got to his paws and gazed at his equals.

"W-w-w-well," came the stuttered and scared voice of Icepaw, "If w-w-we don't move it R-R-Rockstar will leave u-us." At his words Lostpaw saw Rockstar get up and begin walking towards the far side of camp. With a curt nod the cats that were going to the gathering were off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Upon arriving at the Four Boulders (**A/N: If you can't guess what that is like, then just think about it.**), two of the other Clans were there, FalconClan and EagleClan. Moments later Coalstar, the leader of HawkClan, and his warriors dashed into the clearing of Four Boulders. There was no need to summon the cats; they were all ready for leaders to speak.

"FalconClan will go first!" yowled a golden she-cat named Sunstar. "Last sunrise one of our elders, Silentweb, died. He will be remembered with honor by his Clan." She paused, as though thinking about that elder, "Also one of our apprentices became a warrior. She shall be known as Pearfur." She backed up, letting the next Clan go.

A burly tabby tom stumbled to face the cats, "EagleClan will go next." He stopped to cough, "As you can see, I haven't been feeling well. We have two new apprentices Waxpaw and Runnerpaw." Stepping back, he allowed Rockstar to go forward.

"Cats of all Clans, I am sad to say that Deerstar, my mother and leader, died a Quarter moon ago. We all graved for her. I am now Rockstar." He looked over to where Lostpaw, Lemonpaw, and Icepaw were sitting, "And we have three new apprentices," all three cats stood up, "Lemonpaw, Lostpaw, and Icepaw."

"Spiderkit!" a HawkClan queen yowled as she saw Lostpaw. Two other queens next to her looked more closely at him, "Smallheart, are you sure?" a black queen glared, "Of course! He's the spitting image of his twin brother, Webpaw!"

Deathstar, the HawkClan leader, turned on Rockstar. "You stole my mate's kit!" and he hurled himself to the RavenClan leader.


	7. The Fight and The Dream

**Disclaimer: Going to the book store tomorrow, sadly, I cannot buy rights to the Warriors series there.**

**Author's note: I can't decide which of these names are better for Lemonpaw. Could you vote?**

**Lemondrop **

**Lemonice (took the first part of Icepaw's name)**

**Lemonwind**

**Tell me what one you like.**

**Lemonpaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chaos and pell-mell broke out. Deathstar was going to snap Rockstar's neck when Nofoot, the RavenClan elder with the missing left hind paw, yowled. "Look!" his head was to the sky, "StarClan is warning us." And sure enough clouds came within a paw step from the edge of the moon.

Deathstar leapt off him; his black pelt ruffled and his green eyes filled with anger. Now that Lemonpaw got a good look at him, he was the exact replica of Lostpaw. Smallheart rushed over to Lostpaw, "Oh Spiderkit! I missed you." The queen pressed her flank to her 'son'. "Back off fur ball!" hissed Lemonpaw, her claws scraping the earth.

The white queen snarled, revealing sharp pointed white fangs, "I haven't seen my son in three moons and this is what I get?" she paused and readied herself for attack, "No matter, a can deal with an apprentice." Smallheart unsheathed her claws and swiped at Lemonpaw's face. "No!" it was Icepaw, ramming over Smallheart. He pined her down with his fore paws, "Y-y-y-you w-w-won't hurt her as l-l-l-long as I l-live!"

"Strong, aren't we?" laughed Smallheart, "And a little bit touchy." A devilish smile appeared on her face, "What is something happened to her," while still pined to the forest floor, she used her tail to point at Lemonpaw.

Rockstar stepped forward, fuming, "Enough!" his yowl could be heard throughout the whole gathering. "This," he flicked his tail at Lostpaw, "is a RavenClan apprentice named Lostpaw. We know no 'Spiderkit'." Deathstar laughed, it was a cruel and merciless laugh. "Spiderkit was stolen from the nursery in HawkClan when he was three moons old. Smallheart searched and searched, but he was never found. Eventually, we all gave up and just assumed that a fox got him."

The HawkClan leader went up to Lostpaw and looked him in the eyes, "This is Spiderkit." He smiled, "Come home with us, my son." Lostpaw shuffled his black paws. He opened his mouth to answer, but Rockstar came out of nowhere and stood in front of the timid black apprentice.

"Lostpaw is, and always will be a RavenClan cat!" Rockstar turned to find the rest of his Clan. "RavenClan, the gathering is over." With that, all RavenClan cats left, each looking at Lostpaw with a newfound stare.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was late, late, at night and StarClan was sending a dream to Rockstar.

_He stood at Hanging Tree, watching his Clan. Seeing cats he hadn't seen in seasons, he realized that it wasn't his Clan, but StarClan. _

"_Welcome, my son." It was Deerstar, the former leader of RavenClan and Rockstar's mother. "I have a message for you," she paused to clear her throat,_

"_Ice will thaw,_

_Bitterness shall run wild_

_And the eclipse shall save all."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A prophecy! Can you guess what it means?**


	8. HawkClan

**Disclaimer: There is none, Lemonpaw ate it because she got hungry waiting for this chapter. **

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait, I had some issues. Don't ask; let's just say people don't understand.**

**Icepaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The gathering had made Icepaw very tired. At the exact moment he had entered the apprentice den, with Lemonpaw right behind him, he curled up and fell a sleep.

_A wind ruffled his gray fur; it blew around and around then stopped. It carried a scent, one he knew better then any other cats', well maybe not Lemonpaw's. "Tumblepaw?" a she-cat with dusty brown fur and bright amber eyes, she shook her head. "Yes and no, dear brother, for you see in StarClan I am a warrior, I am Tumbleweed." Sitting down in front of her younger brother, Tumbleweed started to lick her paw._

"_Icepaw," she muttered, sorrow filled into her amber eyes, "I am sorry to say that your time is limited." Icepaw looked confused. "What does that mean?" his older sister laughed. "We are preparing your place in Silverpelt." Realization hit the young tom apprentice, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Tumbleweed nodded, "But before that, you must hear the prophecy," she cleared her throat._

"_Ice will thaw,_

"_Bitterness shall run wild_

_And the eclipse shall save all." _

_The dream faded and the apprentice den came back to life._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Icepaw jumped to his paws, only to realize it was all just a dream. Beside him Lemonpaw stirred, her paws twitched in her sleep. A little smile appeared on the little tom's face. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

The young tom shook his. Could it be that he felt something more than friendship for his fellow apprentice? And if he did, what would she think? Icepaw's cold as ice eyes, the eyes that gave him his name, clouded over with thought. He needed to clear his mind, he need to get out of camp.

Without a second thought he dashed out of the apprentice den. The only other cat awake was Rockstar, and he looked troubled. In fact, he looked almost as troubled as Icepaw himself. Walking past his leader, Icepaw waited for him to left up his head. "Apprentice, what are you doing up at this hour?" the noble brown pelted asked. "I-I-I need t-to hunt." Stuttered Icepaw, turning to face the leader of RavenClan, his head held high. "But," the leader protested, "It isn't even dawn."

He just gave Rockstar an I-need-to-be-alone look and the leader understood. Icepaw ran through the forest, he didn't care how much noise he made all that mattered was to escape the dream. A strange scent hit his nose and he froze.

HawkClan had come for Lostpaw.


	9. Death and Warrior names

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Warriors', just Lemonpaw, Icepaw, Lostpaw, and all the other cats, their names, the Clan's names, and, of course, the plot.**

**Author's note: Finally, the best, and saddest, chapter in the story.**

**Lemonpaw's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Her ears twitched; some cat was in trouble. Without a moments' wait, she opened her eyes to wake Icepaw, but he wasn't there. Panic filled the young she-cat, in her mind it had to be Icepaw that was in trouble.

"Lostpaw," she prodded her friend, "Lostpaw, I can't find Icepaw." The tom's eyes flicked opened and he got to his paws. "Lemonpaw, calm down, he's probably hunting or training." Lemonpaw shook her head, "No, I heard someone yowl." Her young companion started to walk out of the apprentice den and towards Rockstar's den.

Lemonpaw called after him, but he didn't move. Running to catch up, she let it at him, "Where do you think you're going?" without waiting for an answer she continued. "We need to find him!" Lostpaw turned around with such force he knocked her down, "Listen, I won't go out looking for him! He can find his own way to camp."

The young apprentice looked close to tears, "You're suppose to be my friend!" she spat, but didn't move. Lostpaw just walked past her, "When you find he's dead, remember that Nofoot should burry him. Now, move, I've got to go see Rockstar." He didn't even look back, but Lemonpaw could tell he was hurt. "I hate you! I hate you!" she cried, through her tears. (**A/n: I know that cat's can't cry**)

Stifling her tears, Lemonpaw set off to find Icepaw. Her nose was working tirelessly to sent him. As she found it, she realized that another sent was there, HawkClan. Fury filled her whole body; they must be here for Lostpaw. How much could one worthless apprentice be worth?

It appeared to be a lot. There must have been every cat in HawkClan there, all surrounding Icepaw. She yowled; it was a yowl that would carry all the way to camp. Though her yowl probably saved their lives, it also brought attention to her. Lemonpaw sprang onto the cat right above Icepaw. Landing on its back her remembered it's sent. It was Smallheart, Lostpaw's real mother.

Icepaw got to his shaking paws, only to fall again. "L-Lemonpaw," he snarled, "w-w-what are y-y-you doing here?" his icy blue eyes were glazed in pain. Even in the sate of battle, she couldn't help but smile, "Saving you." He made a face of shear pain and started twitching. "Y-y-you're wasting y-y-your time." The stuttering was getting worse as he tried to speak."

A dark shape behind her laughed a cruel merciless laugh. "Yes, he's dying." The leader of HawkClan sneered, looking smug. Lemonpaw backed up; only to find out she was surrounded by cats. "This will be your last fight too, Lemonpaw of RavenClan." Deathstar was over her, fangs about to dig into her neck.

"Stop!" the yowl was strong and fearsome, and Lemonpaw didn't realize who it was. That was until he landed on the back of his father to save her. Lostpaw had heard her cry for help and had brought Rockstar, Dawnflame, Deepwater, Bluesnow, Loyalheart, Trimpaw, Frostpaw, and Killclaw.

Lostpaw didn't seem to care that Deathstar was his father, for the look on his face had 'I'm going to kill you' all over it. Quickly trying to get out of the way, Lemonpaw pulled Icepaw by the scruff of the neck. She didn't know where to take him, but just then Littlepaw came on to the battlefield.

She dragged him over to her. "Littlepaw," Lemonpaw pleaded, "please save him." The young white she-cat went to examine him. "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do." Littlepaw sighed, she was the medicine cat, and she was suppose to save him. "He needs to be made a warrior." Muttered Lemonpaw, she voice strangely empty. The medicine cat apprentice just nodded and went to find Rockstar.

The leader just stood above Icepaw's body, he didn't even say anything. By the glazed look in his eyes she could that he was thinking. "Yes, I'll give him his name." He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Icewind." _Icewind _Lemonpaw thought to herself, it was a lovely name.

Lemonpaw was so upset that Icewind was dying she didn't even realize that Lostpaw was sitting next to her. He set his tail on her shoulder comfortingly, but she didn't even care. She watched Icewind's chest stop moving and froze. For a second, she did nothing, but then she broke away from every cat and started running.

_I'm never going back, _Lemonpaw decided, _I can't stand to be there without him. _She was just wondering where to go when a cat caught up with her. "Icepaw?" she asked, in a daze. "No, it's Lostpaw." The voice mewed, and Lemonpaw's hope faded. "You have to get back to camp," Lostpaw said, "Rockstar said you can get your warrior name and I can get a REAL name." as though death, blind, and dumb, Lostpaw lead Lemonpaw back to camp.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rockstar, Lostpaw, and Lemonpaw stood on Hanging Rock, waiting for the Clan to be quiet. "First, Lostpaw needs a name change, for he is no longer a lost little kit. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment he will be known as Eclipsepaw. Now, hold the cheering until I give him and Lemonpaw their warrior names."

Eclipsepaw quivered in excitement, but Lemonpaw could care less, without Icewind, she didn't care. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Eclipsepaw, Lemonpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

They both nodded and said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lemonpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Lemondrop. RavenClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Rockstar now turned to Eclipsepaw, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Eclipsepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Eclipseheart. RavenClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The clan cheered, "Lemondrop, Eclipseheart!"


	10. In StarClan

**Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter, if I was this would be a book, not fan fiction.**

**Author's note: This is random, but, should there be a sequel? **

**Eclipseheart's POV**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Six moons after Icewind's death**

Time passed slowly since Icewind died. Good things and bad things happened in those six moons. In the fist few days in Leaf-bare Dawnflame, RavenClan deputy, had caught a case of greencough. She was still sick even now, in the dead of bad weather. Her coughing was so bad that not even Grassblade, who had retired as medicine cat to let Littlewing be medicine cat, could find something to help her.

Though, on the brighter side, Eclipseheart now had an apprentice, Redpaw. The young tom was a promising apprentice and was always up to help the elders. Lemondrop was also given an apprentice, Redpaw's sister Maplepaw, but Lemondrop never trained her apprentice. No cat knew that she would just sit at the edge of Training Fields while Eclipseheart took care of training.

Icewind's death took a big toll on Lemondrop. She barely ever talked anymore and when she did talk it was to say something mean to Eclipseheart. Did she have to keep reminding him that it was his fault that Icewind died? After a moon of the constant torture, he went back to being all alone; it was like being an apprentice again.

Eclipseheart, Redpaw, and Maplepaw had just finished hunting and, as Eclipseheart was happy to announce, they were ending their training. Lemondrop walked behind them, her tail drooping. He padded next to her, trying to tell her that her apprentice would be a warrior soon, but she didn't care. "You let him die, you wanted him to die." It was all she ever said and Eclipseheart couldn't handle it.

"Come on, you need to see Littlewing, she'll be able to help you." said the black tom, as if he were talking to a kit. Standing at Lemondrop's side, Eclipseheart pushed her into the medicine cats' den. The white medicine cat turned away from working to keep Dawnflame alive to face the two warriors. "She needs to be healed right?" she didn't wait for an answer just grabbed some Chamomile and passed it to him. "Make sure she eats it." With that, she turned away and went back to work.

Padding over to the fresh kill pile, Eclipseheart took two mice. He took a seat right next to Lemondrop and pushed her mouse and the Chamomile. "Eat them; you'll feel better." This was the daily ritual for the two warriors, everyday forcing her to eat the herbs. She didn't say a word, just ate and left, she did that everyday too.

Seeing his best friend like this was tearing Eclipseheart apart. It felt like he was watching her through a bush; he could see her, but she couldn't see him. With his head hung low, he started to pad out of camp when a horrified yowl came from the medicine cat's den. "Dawnflame is dead!" Littlewing yowled, her small frame moving as fast as she could.

**Icewind's POV, yes it takes place as he sees all this from StarClan**

"Deerstar!" a young grey warrior hissed to the old leader of RavenClan. The light brown she-cat turned to face him, "This is the destiny that we have planed for her, but I'll make you an offer. If you so choose, after I show you two versions of the future, I will send you back." The young warrior purred with delight, but stopped at the look on his leader's face.

She ushered him towards a pool of water, "Watch, young Icewind, as I show you two different ways that Lemondrop's life could be." A picture of a warm new-leaf day appeared in to water, "This is her future with you in it."

_A beautiful orange pelted queen lay outside the RavenClan nursery, watching her kits play. There were four kits, one an orange one with a grey tipped tail, two tabby silver ones, and one all grey. "Moonkit, stop trying to bite Burntkit." She hissed at one of the tabby kits, who was trying to bite the orange kit's ear off. _

"I don't see anything wrong with this." Said Icewind, not getting the point, Deerstar shook her head, "Watch."

_A yowl sounded from Hanging Tree, but instead of Rockstar up there it was Killclaw! "Mama," mewed the grey kit, "Why isn't there any food?" The queen put her tail over the kit's mouth. "Hush, Stormkit, if Killstar heard you say that, you'd me fresh kill." The little kit sat still and they turned their attention to their leader._

"_I believe that the fact that we lost all are apprentices was a stroke of bad luck." Killstar began. "Bad luck?" hissed that black tom next to the queen, "He killed them." It was a very lucky thing that Killstar didn't hear this. "Because of this terrible occurrence, we need more apprentices. Lemondrop," he turned to the queen and her heart sank, "I think that Moonkit, Burntkit, Stormkit, and Lightkit are ready to be apprentices." "There only four moons old!"_

"STOP!" Icewind yowled, "I can't see those kits suffer, show me the other choice."

_It was the same new-leaf day, or so it appeared, but there was something different. Instead of four kits there were three and none were at all grey. One kit was a deep red, another a dark brown with light stripes, and the third was light orange, almost yellow, with black stripes on his tail and ears. "Beekit," sighed the queen, "be nice to your sisters." _

_The tiny kit rolled his eyes, "But mama, Galekit pushed Berrykit!" The queen chuckled, "Let them work it out on their own."_

His sorrow-filled icy blue eyes looked into Deerstar's light brown ones. "Leave me here; they should not suffer for me." Even though he was trying his best to keep his voice steady, it shook horribly.

"W-w-why?" Icewind stammered trough his tears. "Because, if you didn't die, Eclipseheart would have been a hero, so that if Dawnflame died he wouldn't have been made deputy. So, naturally, my son chose the strongest warrior, Killclaw. He killed him and became leader." He nodded dumbly, "Come, now watch as our friend becomes deputy.

**Lemondrop's POV**

Before she made it all the way out of camp she heard a yowl. Dawnflame dead? Why should she care? No one cared about her.

_Now, you know that's not true! _said a voice inside of her.

_Eclipseheart cares, _it told her, for what seemed like the millionth time.

_It's all his fault, everything, _she told her inner voice.

_Lie! The only reason you say you hate him is because you are afraid to be hurt again._

_NO!_

As she ran she heard a voice say, "Eclipseheart shall be my new deputy."


End file.
